thorns and roses
by sayaingirl234
Summary: Gohan is sent to the world of naruto! now he must face the challenges that are faced in the world of ninjas.Enter if you wish to find out what will happen.I'm not to good at summarys but the storys better inside... rated T for future stuff i may add.


Ok this is my first fanfiction if you know or don't know I'm a HUGE fan of dragon ball z series .Don't know too much of naruto so please don't bring out the pitch forks of pain and start swinging. Oh and that's all . I'LL TELL EM JUST DON' POKE ME WITH IT! I don't own any naruto or dragon ball z characters or their places. But I own my ideas! So lets get this show on the road….

Jiraiya and Naruto were preparing breakfast. For the last two and a half years they'd been training nonstop while traveling randomly. Occasionally the two ninja would spend the night at a hotel. Mostly however they slept in a makeshift campsite. Although Naruto didn't know it yet, due to his great lack of direction, they were now no more than fifteen miles outside their village. For some time Jiraiya had been thinking about returning home. He decided that he would give Naruto another month or two of hard training before they returned.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen," Naruto repeatedly muttered as his breakfast cooked over an open camp fire.

Jiraiya smiled at his students appetite. He raised a bite of beef stew to his lips when a sudden and unexpected sensation assaulted his higher cognitive scenes. Naruto felt it too and the ninja's became tense in anticipation. It had been a beautiful morning, but now the sky darkened, sheets of lightning and humongous claps of thunder vibrated the atmosphere in every direction. Miles above them, huge swirls of unnaturally crimson energy appeared in the sky, plainly visible despite their height.

Naruto marveled at the sight with a pit of unease racking the walls of his stomach. Maroon and purple lightning began to flicker in massively thick bolts surrounding the eye of swirling energy. The observing ninja's couldn't call it chakra because it felt wrong, too raw... and tremendous on levels that made the nine-tails look small and fragile.

The... whatever it was... appeared to rise in both intensity and frequency. Some kind of vortex appeared at the center of the red and purple swirls. It began to pulse and then grow into a huge sphere of bright-purple energy Jiraiya thought it looked like the sphere was going to explode. Seconds later he was proven right as the purple and red bubble popped. The shockwave so intense it rocked the ground like a 10.0 earthquake.

A tentacle of smoke streaked away from the popped bubble, which now looked like a mushroom cloud suspended hundreds of miles in the air. At the spear head of the smoke white tentacle was some kind of glowing-blue comet. As the ground seemed to stop shaking Naruto and Jiraiya watched as the comet approached the earth below it, they quickly calculated it would land no more than a mile west of their current location.

With a _thud_ of such awesome volume it threatened to pop the ninja's ears, the thing crashed with a bang, sending a cloud of debris screaming in every direction. Even though the two Konoha-nin were still a mile away from the crash site, the shockwave of impact knocked them to the ground. A split second later a searing heat blast washed over their backs. Only after the world became quite and still did Jiraiya stand.

"Sensei, what happe...?" but Naruto was interrupted by Jiraiya's sharp orders.

"Let's Move. Now!" they both charged in the direction of the crashed object. They needed to investigate this immediately. Upon arriving at the epicenter they found a deep crater, and indeed there was something to behold at the bottom of unexpected crater.

A boy who looked a little older then naruto was at the bottom of the crater, unconscious.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said while pointing in a direction somewhat to the right of where they'd come from, "Run as fast as you can in that direction. Konoha shouldn't be more than a few miles from here. Grab Tsunade and drag her here if you have too. He's alive, but needs immediate medical attention. Now, RUN!"

With a nod he vanished.

~*~*~

Elsewhere, Tsunade was enjoying a much needed break from paperwork and sipping a herbal tea. She was considering which stack of evil papers she would attack next when she heard the distant sound of an explosion combined with an abrupt and unexpected crash which caused her office and all of Konoha to shake. The quake knocked over bookcases and weapon mantels and shelving units all over the village. Less than five minutes later she was bombarded with ninja and town folk in a panic demanding an explanation.

"OUT!" she roared as the demands on her got out of hand. Once her office was quite again she pushed a button on her desk, "Shizune, could you please fetch Sakura and have her come to my office, I'll send her to investigate the explosion."

"Yes, Hokage."

It took only a few minutes for Sakura to arrive at her sensei's office. However, before the two could discuss the matter a black and orange blur dashed into the room passing Sakura so fast that the wind current blow up her skirt.

"Medical emergency, fifteen miles outside village walls. Must hurry!!" Naruto yelled, his arrival so swift it left the two ladies frozen silent in shock. Before either could react to his return to the village Naruto dashed forward, grabbed Tsunade by the arm and dragged her with him as he jumped out of her office window. While in mid fall he let go so that both ninja could land on the ground softly.

"NARUTO!!" Tsunade screamed in rage, "What the hell do you think..." but she found herself yelling at a dust trail as Naruto had already began running away. With a burst of speed Tsunade chased after him, as she got closer she was about to yell some more but was interrupted as Naruto began to talk, all while not turning his head away from the direction he was running.

"Medical emergency, he'll die if we don't hurry. Talk Later. Run Faster." And with another burst of speed he ran off. With a shock Tsunade followed. She was shocked because Naruto was moving a step or two faster than her, and she was running all out.

With a quick glance the she was able to confirm that her apprentice was following them. After five or six minutes of hard running, at speeds that would cause even a Jounin to become exhausted, they arrived. Tsunade was only slightly winded, Sakura was breathing heavily, but quickly recovered, and both were annoyed to find Naruto not even fatigued in the slightest.

~*~*~*

After walking a few feet Jiraiya examined something that was in his hand. It was a small metallic travel case with a notch on one side that looked as though it was meant to act as a belt loop for easing carrying. Inside where 4 capsules, each about two inches long with a button on one end. Jiraiya had found the capsule case at the bottom of the crater as he was lifting the boy out. It had been beneath the boy right above the left cheek of his buttocks, further confirming it was meant to be carried on a belt.

Jiraiya began to experiment with the capsules. He clicked the button on one and watched. Less then two seconds after pushing the button he got an uneasy feeling and, acting on instinct alone, threw the capsule some feet away from him as it exploded in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya had a kunai in hand just in case, but found himself surprised to see a small dwelling once the smoke cleared. It was made mostly of wood and fabric, it's appearance and shape reminded Jiraiya of a camping tent, only far more sturdier. Inside the tent was a small cot for sleeping. On the outside, on one side of the tent, there was a button covered by a hinged glass shield, to prevent accidental activation. When the Jiraiya pushed the button the tent converted itself into a digital wire-frame image, blinking between its real appearance and the wire-frame. Then there was a huge puff of smoke from which a capsule come flying. Using his ninja reflexes Jiraiya snatched the capsule and put it away.

_Some kind of synthetic summoning technique._ He marveled, as he could sense no exchange of chakra he concluded that this was some form of technology, of which he wasn't very familiar with. Trying another capsule lead him to the discovery of a work desk. On the desk were various objects, one including a picture of three people, a man, woman, and pre-teen boy. The boy in the picture looked very much like the boy who appeared in the crater. Most of the books where labeled as "the property of Son Gohan." Among them was a sketchbook. The Jiraiya took a look at Gohan's drawings and it became immediately clear that Gohan was both a skilled artist, and had an interest in martial arts.

The last drawing was a colored portrait of a teenage girl, clearly recognizable as the girl who sat no more then ten feet from where Jiraiya now stood. In the drawing she was wearing a long-sleeve orange shirt underneath a purple shirt with white pants and black high-tops. Inscribed at the bottom of the picture was the name "Videl." A large smirk crossed Jiraiya lips. _Considering the detail of this portrait, Gohan must have a crush on Videl._ After completing his examination he returned the desk into it's capsule and prepared to examine another when Tsunade called him over.

"Naruto explained to us everything he knew about the situation, you got anything to add?" she asked. Jiraiya nodded and then described his discoveries. He even opened the tent capsule again to show them the synthetic summoning no jutsu.

"I've never heard of any technology like this before..." Sakura said confused.

"That's because it doesn't exist, at least not in this world." Tsunade said,

"This world? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"There have been stories. Apparently, on extremely rare occasions, it is said that if two attacks of abnormally powerful chakra and strength collide together, their conflicting force can rip a tear in the fabric of our universe. It is thought that in such circumstances people or objects can then travel through the tear and appear in a foreign or alien universe different to their own." Jiraiya explained.

His Sannin colleague nodded in agreement. "Based on your description it's most likely that these two teens came here from some other dimension." The Hokage said.

"other dimension?! There are other dimensions!?" Naruto stuttered.

"Of course," Sakura said, "Where did you think the Toad Boss and various other talking ninjutsu animals come from. They live in a dimension void of humans, but filled with every other life form imaginable, most of them can talk and think for themselves."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"When we perform a Summoning Technique, we use our chakra to create a portal into the home dimension of Anime Ninjas. Their home dimension is very closely intertwined with our own. But I imagine that Gohan came from a place so different from our own that traveling here must difficult, also, we know of no way to get them home." Jiraiya sighed.

"The problem is he good or bad?"naruto said. I don't know but standing here isn't going to help so let's just take him to the hospital". "Good or bad he still might be good so let's go." Sakura said

And with that they left for Konoha.

Watch out it's a Cliff hanger! Boom! Too late. Any way HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! It's my first fanfiction so don't be harsh about it! I think it was a good start. oh yeah I almost forgot Gohan will not learn any of the characters in naruto moves. But I am open to anything that will help my story .I know a secret I know a secret and you don't know HA! IF you want to know the secret you'll have to read the later on chapters. Cya.

^.^


End file.
